When the Yelling Stops
by newdownton
Summary: Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes have been arguing non-stop. What happens when it finally comes to a head?


This was inspired by a tumblr post that said: "Imagine your otp getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet."

* * *

><p>Everyone scattered as the pair stormed down the stairs. Mr. Carson had been particularly irritable lately, and as a result the downstairs leaders had been at each other's throats for weeks. No one knew what had started it and no one was going to ask, but they all wanted it to stop. The atmosphere was unbearable. Everyone quickly found something to do in the far reaches of the house as the door to the Butler's pantry slammed shut, trapping the indomitable fighters inside.<p>

Clenching her fists she spun to face him as the door slammed, bracing herself for yet another fight.

"Mrs. Hughes, I cannot believe you have allowed your standards to sink so low. I just can't believe it." As he spoke his hands waved through the air, emphasizing his every word.

She took a deep breath to retort but he continued his bluster.

"Your actions are unacceptable in a house of this stature –"

Incensed by his words she raised her voice to match his, stepping forward to catch his attention. "My actions? Mr. Carson I have done nothing but my best for this household and everyone in it, but we do not have the resources we once did."

"Your best? Is that so? Well clearly your best is no longer good enough."

He may as well have slapped her across the face, but she refused to flinch. She did not know what she had done, what had been the impetus for his sudden poisoned view of her, but she could not take much more of it. She prided herself on her strength but he had been delivering these blows for weeks, each landing more harshly than the last, the pain building and settling on her heavily.

"Her ladyship has had no complaints, she is perfectly satisfied. Mr. Carson you need to join the rest of us in the real world." Her voice was hoarse, she felt as though they'd been shouting for weeks on end, and perhaps they had been.

It was his turn to step forward now, to raise his voice even further. "Her ladyship is a kind woman, perhaps she doesn't want to offend you. Lady Mary however, is brave enough to—"

"Brave?! She's a right uppity minx is what she is! Who apparently has nothing better to do than-"

"Don't! Don't you dare speak another word. Just because you cannot possibly understand what it means to be a lady doesn't give you leave to unjustly criticize her so."

That had done it. She felt such anger and sorrow at his words. He had never before insulted her personally, had always blustered on about this trivial bit of dusting or that maid. Her heart was breaking and she began to panic as she felt the tears begin to rise.

She pushed through and tried to steady herself. "I understand enough, but your ability to worship this family and blind yourself to their faults is astounding! Especially after all these years, you're about to work yourself to the grave for them. It's not worth it Mr. Carson."

"Why do you stay then Mrs. Hughes? Why have you stayed all these years if they are so horrible as you say?"

"Now I did not say they're horrible -"

She could feel his breath on her face as he spat the next words at her.

"You continually bring up retirement. If this family is not good enough for you Mrs. Hughes, nothing is holding you here. Perhaps these feelings of disloyalty are what is affecting the quality of house management."

She couldn't take it, his anger, his disappointment, it was destroying her. "I don't understand you, you're the one… you spoke of… of a cottage…"

He flushed bright red at her words, but they only seemed to spur him on, to anger him further.

"Yes of course, it is only sensible to want to increase your income. But there you have it again! This focus on leaving, on retirement. Why do you insist on pushing, on always-"

"Because I love you!" She but screamed the words, her tears and sobs following soon after. Her hand clasped tightly over her mouth, her whole body shaking as she turned away from him.

Pain wracked her body as she tried to control herself, but she could not seem to stop. She wrapped her arm around her stomach; the world seemed so heavy, too heavy to bear.

Her knees buckled but strong arms wrapped around her, preventing her fall. She found herself surrounded by his warmth and his scent, she sobbed even harder, knowing she would never again experience the sensation. She was pressed firmly against him as his hands stroked her back. Slowly she became aware that his shirt was now soaked through with her tears.

She had no idea where to go from here. They now stood in silence, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. She steeled herself and lifted her head from its place on his chest, avoiding his gaze.

"P-perhaps you are correct then. It seems I have nothing to stay for." The words were spoken softly, her throat sore from the sobbing.

She made to pull away, but found he had a tight grip on her arms.

"Elsie."

She still refused to look at him, embarrassed at her screamed confession. She needed to leave.

"Please just let me go."

"Elsie. Is it possible?" He gently guided her face with his fingertips, forcing her to face him. "Could you really love me?"

His expression was a mix of hope and fear. He confused her so, but the words had already been spoken, there was no more to lose.

"I can. I do."

His face lit up with a smile the likes she had never seen him wear before.

"Truly?"

She shook her head in annoyance, "I have already said, now please let me go. I will give her ladyship my notice in the morning."

"Oh darling, I am so, so sorry." He pulled her closer and stroked her cheek gently.

She was scanning his face cautiously now, thrown off balance by his reaction. "Darling? Whatever do you mean?"

"Elsie Hughes, I love you."

She broke free of his hold, not allowing herself to hope.

"No, this makes no sense. Your words, you've been so unkind lately. Just as I thought we were finally getting closer. You pulled away."

He ran his hand over his face, his fingers mussing through his hair as he explained.

"I had such hope, when you accepted the idea of the cottage. I had such hope for the future Elsie, especially with your talks of retirement. But just as I was making plans, getting ready, her ladyship said that you'd mentioned your plans of retiring to Lytham St. Annes to be with your sister. I thought I had gotten it all wrong, I thought you had chosen another way, that you wanted to leave."

As she listened to his words a glimmer of hope began to rise within her.

"The more you spoke of retirement, the more I hurt. This was the worse pain I have ever experienced, the thought of you leaving- and you seemed so happy talking about it, as if- as if what we had was nothing. I felt a fool."

He stepped towards her, but she stayed where she was.

A few tears escaped her now, "You hurt me Charles, your words have been so cruel."

"I cannot apologize enough Elsie, I would never want to cause you pain. I was trying to create a distance between us, to save myself as it were, to be able to survive after you left. But I only felt more miserable everyday at the thought of life without you in it."

He stepped closer once more.

She raised her hand to halt his movements. "She was wrong."

"I'm sorry?"

"Her ladyship, she was wrong. I only ever mentioned it would be nice to be able to visit my sister more freely is all." It was her turn to move closer, to meet him in the middle.

She reached for him and he grasped her hand in his, pulling her closer. She pressed herself against him and he encircled her with his arms. They needed to be close now, needed to feel each other's warmth after the anger of the weeks just passed. She caressed his back with her fingers, pressing her face to his chest and inhaling his scent.

She could feel his words rumble through his chest as he spoke. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you. I love you."

She smiled and shifted so she could see his face.

"I love you too." Another kiss was pressed to her forehead.

"I love you dear woman." His lips brushed her cheek.

"And I will continue saying I love you." The caress of his lips moved to her chin and continued along her jaw. "So there will be no" kiss "more" kiss "misunderstandings."

Her eyes had closed at the first feel of his lips on her skin, but she opened them now, could see the adoration and sincerity written on his face.

"And I will never tire of hearing it."

She closed the little distance left and their lips touched in a sweet kiss infused with hope, happiness and the promise of a new life together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

If you have a moment, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
